


Rose from the Ashes

by tentooed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU because canon!Kabby won't have twin children, Dad!Kane, Eden Kane, F/M, Gen, I may have missed one or two tags, Kid Fic, Multi, Oliver Kane, Post Season 4, Post-Bunker, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentooed/pseuds/tentooed
Summary: Wonkru finally managed to get out of the Second Dawn Bunker all on their own and Marcus and Abby are reunited with all of her people, including Clarke, Bellamy and the Go-Sci ring crew.Meanwhile, a new spaceship called Gagarin has descended on Earth carrying angry prisoners. New conflicts arise and the Grounders, now including the Sky People, have to face these new dangerous invaders.





	Rose from the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing The 100 fanfiction. I try very hard to keep all of the characters stay to their characters, so I hope they do. Also, English is not my first language, but this fic has been beta-ed by the lovely Sue (@fingal1962 on Twitter), so hopefully there are minimum grammar mistakes.
> 
> This fic is my take on what might happen in Season 5. You can call it an AU because Kabby definitely won't have kids together in canon.

Abby took a deep breath and smiled, her head turned up towards the sky, her eyes closed. After being cooped up inside a bunker with almost twelve hundred other people and surrounded by dull metal walls everyday for more than six years, it felt good to finally feel the sun on her face and to see colors other than grey again.

She could hear Marcus approaching behind her and felt his solid presence when he stood beside her. They stood together side by side facing the sun, just savoring the open air until the silence was broken by a young voice filled with wonder.

“Wow, meizen,” he said.

Abby looked down at her son who was standing between her and Marcus clutching his father’s hand, his big, innocent brown eyes wide in awe as he took in the foreign view. A beautiful one, he'd said.

The ruins of Polis had been taken over by greenery that had grown over the course of six years. It was a sight to behold for those who had spent those last few years cooped up in a bunker, surrounded by grey metal walls. On the Ark, they could still see stars, the Earth and the Moon from the windows. Down in the bunker, there was nothing of the sort, and none of the children who were born inside it knew anything of how the surface of the Earth actually looked, aside from the pictures in some old science books that Marcus had somehow managed to find in one of the bunker’s storage rooms.

Marcus and Abby’s twin children, Eden and Oliver, were the first two children born to the Sky People in the bunker. They had been born six months after the Death Wave hit the Earth, with Oliver delivered seven minutes after Eden. The Council had allowed Marcus and Abby to keep them because Skaikru had four vacant spots that were supposed to be filled by Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Monty.

Having been born three weeks early, Eden and Oliver were tiny and looked so fragile. Both their parents were constantly worried that they had condemned them to misery. Marcus insisted on teaching them both Trigedasleng so that they could get along with Grounder children, and gave them early Earth survival lessons to prepare them for life outside the bunker.

The two kids were anything but miserable, even enjoying the stories about the surface told by their parents and others. They grew up surrounded by people who loved them and Marcus’ decision to teach them the Grounder language proved to be fruitful. Older children gladly accepted the Kane twins as their own and shared stories of life on the ground with them. Both Eden and Oliver would enthusiastically relay these tales back to their parents afterwards and express their excitement about living outside the bunker.

Eden, ever the more daring and energetic of the twins, was enamored by the forests, beaches, seas, rivers and mountains and wanted to explore them. She wanted to climb trees and swim in the rivers and seas, no matter how much her father told her that they weren’t safe. There weren’t a lot of things to climb in the bunker besides the metal stairs and ladders, so it was understandable that the idea of climbing trees was appealing to a little girl who had never seen real climbable trees in her life. Abby wasn’t very fond of that idea herself. It exasperated her every time Eden came back from one of her daring bunker adventures, with her braid undone and dark hair all over the place and a scraped knee or elbow. Thankfully, Eden hadn’t broken any of her limbs yet and Abby could only hope she never would.

In contrast to his sister, Oliver was more interested in the colors and shapes. The boy was very much like Clarke in the way that he loved art. He liked to draw on the walls of their small quarters with chalk, copying the pictures he’d seen in the old Earth books. He was also observant and inquisitive. He would sit at Abby’s desk in the Medical bay and watch her tend to patients, asking questions every now and then whenever he got curious. The boy was so much like Clarke that Abby sometimes felt a pang in her chest thinking of her long lost eldest child. He and Clarke would’ve gotten along very well over their shared interest in art and medicine, she lamented.

“Look at all the green colors,” Oliver said as he looked up at the trees.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Ollie,” Marcus said.

“There are other colors out there?” the boy asked, grinning with excitement.

Marcus glanced at Abby, who smiled tenderly at their son’s innocent fascination with these new colors he had never seen before.

“Of course, baby,” she answered, thinking of the fluorescent butterflies she had come across in the forest near Arkadia years ago. She wondered if they still existed.

“Can we go see them now?” Oliver asked.

“Not now, but we will see them later,” she promised. Oliver nodded, happy with that answer.

“Colors are boring. I want to go and climb the trees. Ander said it’s fun,” Eden piped up from Marcus’ other side.

Both Marcus and Abby recognized Ander as a Yujledakru boy who loved telling stories about the Grounder life before the bunker, which of course captivated the bunker-born children, including Eden Kane. Ander had been four years old when he was chosen as one of his clan’s survivors.

Oliver’s face immediately turned sour, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Abby grabbed her son’s hand in hers and pulled him closer as she raised her eyebrows at Marcus. Their fiery daughter had no filter when it came to expressing her feelings, and her younger brother was often an easy target. Abby sometimes blamed Marcus for making excuses for Eden’s antics. That little girl had him completely wrapped around her little finger.

Marcus was too tired to argue with Abby, so he just sighed and said, “Now, Eden, that’s not a nice thing to say. Both things are fun in different ways.”

“Kei, ku,” she said nonchalantly.

Marcus raised his eyebrows at her rudeness. _‘Okay, cool_ ’ made her sound like Octavia six years ago, when she was still a stubborn teenager. He knew that Octavia hadn’t taught Eden this and was pretty sure that the girl had picked up this attitude from the other older kids.

“Biyo moba gon oyu bro,” he said. _Apologize to your brother_.

She bent her head and muttered something under her breath.

“What? We can't hear you, Eden.”

“I'm sorry, Ollie,” she said more loudly. Oliver eyed his sister warily for a moment before nodding to accept her apology.

“And no climbing trees,” Marcus added with a firm tone.

Eden crossed her arms and sniffed indignantly in response. “Fine.”

Abby watched the exchange with amusement and she looked up to meet Marcus’ gaze. She was letting him deal with the kids now because usually she was the one who had to become the bad guy to Eden. Eden was a daddy’s girl, much like Clarke was Jake’s, and she often took advantage of that. Marcus, being the inexperienced one in parenting, was easily manipulated and Abby almost always had to be the one to set ground rules.

After a few moments of silence, Marcus decided that it was time for a more serious topic, like their temporary living arrangements.

“I’ve talked to the Council. We’re sending scouts to see if our former homes still exist. In the meantime, we will build a camp up around Polis,” he said.

“Do you think it's safe?” Abby asked skeptically. She had every right to be; their life in the bunker wasn’t exactly a peaceful one. The relationship between clans was rocky at best and fights would break out every now and then, despite the Council’s attempt to keep everything at least civil.

“We will place guards around the camp,” he said, but when she didn't look certain, he added softly, “The kids will be safe. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't sure they would be okay.”

She still looked unconvinced, but said nothing else and merely tightened her grip on Oliver’s hand, running her fingers through his dark blond waves. Marcus shuffled closer towards her, squeezing her shoulder to let her know that he understood her worries. She had lost one child and she wasn’t about to lose another, which made her an overprotective parent to their younger ones and overbearing  at times.

However, he couldn’t really blame her. He had never lost a child. Bellamy was the closest thing he’d ever had to a son before Praimfaya. No one knew if he had survived. Just like with Clarke’s fate, those in the bunker had to assume that he had not survived the death wave.

But he’d  never been Bellamy’s father. He was certain that the loss he felt was nothing compared to what Abby felt.

The walkie-talkie that was attached to his hip suddenly crackled and Nathan Miller’s voice came through. “Sir, we found something at the east perimeter,” he said. “Or more precisely, someone.”

Marcus’ eyebrows furrowed. “Someone? What do you mean by someone?”

There shouldn't be any survivors on the ground. No one could survive the Death Wave and as far as everyone knew, Luna was the last Nightblood, not counting the few bunker-born Nightbloods. Had there been unregistered Nightbloods? What would happen to them if the Grounders found out?

“We can bring them to you,” Miller said hesitantly after a pause, breaking Marcus’ train of thoughts.

“Who is it, Miller?” he asked impatiently. There was another pause before Miller answered again.

“We will bring them to you,” Miller said with finality in his voice.

Marcus frowned at his tone. “I don’t think that's a good idea. There are children here. I won't risk it.”

Miller didn't reply immediately, but then the walkie talkie crackled to life again.

“Kane?” It wasn't Miller this time. It was a different voice—a female voice. One that both he and Abby were familiar with and couldn't forget even after six years.

“Kane, it's me, Clarke.”

Marcus felt Abby clutch onto his hand immediately, drawing his attention to her. Her eyes were wide and shining with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“I know,” he said, managing to keep a steady voice despite what he was feeling—a mixture of pride, happiness and excitement. “I know.”

He pressed the call button again and let out a shaky breath before speaking, “Welcome home, Clarke. We will be waiting for you in front of the tower. You know where it is, don't you?”

Clarke laughed. “I've had plenty of time to explore. I know this area like the back of my hand. See you soon.”

Marcus reattached the walkie-talkie to his hip and turned to Abby, who immediately jumped into his arms. He almost fell backwards from the force, but managed to steady himself and held her to him tightly. He could feel her tears seeping into his T-shirt, but he gladly let her cry her eyes out. After all, she had just found out that her eldest daughter was alive.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by Oliver.

“Is Mommy okay?” he asked, voice laced with confusion and concern.

He was followed by Eden saying, “Why is Mommy crying, Daddy?”

Marcus looked down and found both Eden and Oliver staring at both of them nervously. “She's okay. She's just really happy. Just give her a moment,” he explained, smiling.

It probably just confused them more, but the two children didn't ask further questions. As he held a still sobbing Abby, he made a mental note to explain to his kids about the situation later. For now, he pulled them both into a group hug so that they didn’t feel left out.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate kudos and review, so please let me know what you guys think of this fic. :)


End file.
